As technology develops, consumer electronics are continuing to get smaller and more mobile while their technical capabilities grow. For instance, a wide variety of portable, personal devices are currently available to consumers, including digital cameras, video cameras, music players, personal data assistants, global positioning system devices, and mobile phones to name a few. While the technical capabilities of such devices continue to grow exponentially, users also seek devices that are aesthetically pleasing. In particular, users often wish to have a more personalized experience. As a result, there is a trend in the electronics and computer industries to make technology more fashionable by integrating electronic devices with clothing, jewelry, and other accessories that users may wear, thereby allowing users to express themselves through their electronic devices.
With respect to wireless telecommunications devices, such as mobile phones, the capabilities of these devices continue to grow, and the devices can provide a rich experience for users. Additionally, users may currently personalize their experiences with mobile phones in a number of ways, such as, for instance, by having the mobile phone play different ring tones for various incoming network events (e.g., when receiving phones calls, text messages, email, voice mail, digital still images, and video images). However, users may wish to further personalize their experiences with wireless telecommunications devices. The current state of the art could be advanced if users could have multiple wearable accessories with varying display types that could provide visual indicia of incoming network events for wireless telecommunications devices.